Mistletoe
by SingoftheLionandLamb
Summary: Edward wants to win a kiss from a lovely brunette and with the help of trouble-making siblings and Christmas spirit, he might just be brave enough to make the first move. AU/Fluff. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Santa and his reindeer**

* * *

"So, when do you plan on kissing Bella?"

"Actually, the real question here is when does he plan on even touching her?"

"Emmett!" Alice said, "You know Edward doesn't want to hurt her!"

"Yeah well, I think it's just some wimpy excuse. You need to kiss the girl already before she realizes she needs someone who can actually please her." Emmett leaned back on the couch next to me, acting like he was Gandhi.

I moved my hand back behind his neck and in a swift motion, he was curling up on the floor behind the couch.

"Dude! What the hell was that for?!"

Esme popped down from upstairs, "Edward, don't abuse your brother! Emmett, stop harassing Edward! Bella's a sweet girl and we don't want to scare her off."

"But Esme! I'm trying to save Edward's sex life here!"

She smirked, "You know... most of us aren't as sexually active as you and Rosalie."

Emmett's faced turned beet red and from his thoughts, he definitely did not want to have this conversation with Esme. Although she wasn't his biological mother, she was still a mother figure.

"Sorry Esme..."

"That's more like it. And Edward? You should definitely invite her over for Christmas. We'd love to have her, not literally of course."

"I'll see if she can. But from what I've heard, Chief Swan spends the holidays alone and Bella feels guilty for leaving him, so she stays with him."

"Aw, that's awful! We ought to find him some company. It's hard being alone in a world with such sorrows," she said as she left the room, genuinely concern. Esme tended to be caring and compassionate about everyone.

Emmett flopped back on the couch, "Ok guys, I have the perfect plan now!"

"Emmett, your last perfect plan started a forest fire."

"Excuse me, but how am I suppose to know fireworks were _that_ explosive?"

Alice groaned, "You're so stupid, it's amusing, but go on."

"Well, obviously Edward needs to grow some balls to kiss her, so there needs to be a romantic Christmas mood. I say that we go to Santa for help."

"It's official, Emmett. You're a dumbass."

"Actually, I think Emmett might be getting somewhere." Alice trailed off pensively. In her thoughts, there were visions of the North Pole and Santa Claus.

"Seriously Alice? Santa isn't real. He's just mythical folklore."

"Then again, so are vampires and here we are."

Emmett was looking at the two of us, bouncing up and down. "Santa does exist, I actually owe him a new reindeer."

Without waiting for us to ask why, he continued in a story telling voice, "It all started on a cold Christmas Eve night, back in 1987. I was hunting along the Canadian border, searching for some good game, right? And I came across this strange, but sweet-smelling blood. And I'm like 'Whoa, gotta get some of that'. But then after the chase and delicious feeding, I realized it was a reindeer. Turned out to be Rudolph and Santa was pretty pissed when eight reindeer and a dead one returned."

Alice bent over laughing as I recalled the fresh memory from his thoughts. Only Emmett would kill one of the most important Christmas figures in history. "Ok, so I guess you're right. But, how can he help? It's Christmas Eve and he's kinda busy right now."

"Nah man, it's really all the elves doing the work. Why do you think he's so fat? He sits around doing nothing and gets cookies and milk!"

I was still skeptical. "How are we going to contact him?"

Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder, looked straight at me, and said with a serious expression, "Oh ye of little faith. Leave that to Alice and myself. You, my dear brother, stay here and decorate the house with Christmas paraphernalia. Everything will fall into place and you can finally get that first kiss that you wish to have."

"Um Emmett, can you please not talk like that? It's creeping me out."

"Sorry, but I'm just too excited. It's not everyday that I have to help my civil tame brother win a kiss from his woman. If this works, you totally owe me for the rest of your life!"

I tried to pick up on Alice's thoughts to see if she saw the outcome of this idea, but she was singing "Deck the Halls", blocking her thoughts from me.

"Don't worry about it, Edward," she piped up. "This is definitely going to be a memorable Christmas."

I sighed. The fact that my two craziest siblings were helping me get my first kiss was unthinkable.

Alice pointed at Emmett. "You! Get your running shoes on because we're racing to the North Pole." And in a swift sleek movement, both were gone from the room. It'll probably take them about two days to get there, including any hunting breaks and arguing.

I looked up and wished on my lucky stars that they won't screw anything up.

* * *

I sat down, leaning against a tree for support as I watched my house light up with Christmas lights. Once I had told the rest of my family about the plan, Esme and Rosalie rushed off to buy all the tacky decorations they could get. Carlisle had to go return most of them.

After that, we spent about two hours preparing the house. Colorful lights were strung on the three stories of the house. Through the huge glass windows, I could see Rosalie rearranging some ornaments on the 10 foot tall Christmas tree in the living room. White lights, red ribbons, sparkly snowflakes, and tiny trinkets adorned the tree. Jasper was quickly starting a fire in the mantle across from her. Esme and Carlisle were in the rarely used kitten, eager to learn some holiday recipes.

The house had never been this festive before and it was great to see everyone spending time together to make it a good Christmas. Vampires weren't very big on holidays since we've celebrated the same thing over and over, but this year was different. This year I had Bella to enjoy the holiday with and I wouldn't be alone when the rest of my family went out with their significant others.

This would also be the year I get my first kiss. I realize sound like a pathetic 112 year old virgin, but ever since Carlisle changed me, I never found anyone I connected with. I was certain that I never had a first kiss back when I was a human, but the memories are so blurry and fading, I wasn't sure.

So, Bella would be my first kiss and I plan on making her my last. She had hinted that she wanted me to kiss her many times... but I wanted it to be at the perfect moment and I was also afraid I might lose my self-control around her. She doesn't really how... very attractive and tempting she is and I wouldn't want to do something that would hurt her.

Just then, the goddess herself pulled up in her rusty pick up truck and I rushed over quickly to open her door before she could even turn off the engine. A wave of her sweet aroma and warmth hit me.

"Good evening, love."

She smiled gently, "Hi Edward." She stood up on her toes and I had a quick panic attack that she was going to kiss me, but then she just hugged me. Relief washed through me as I walked her towards the house. I wanted to be the one to initiate the kiss.

She rushed quickly inside to avoid the falling snow. Bella may love Christmas, but she wasn't very fond of the cold. When we entered the house, we were greeted by my parents.

Esme hugged her and then said, "Bella, it's always a pleasure to have you. We had such a fun time preparing for Christmas. We haven't done this in _decades_. Everyone just got so excited when Edward mentioned that you were coming over!"

Carlisle pulled her aside, "Calm down, honey, let the girl breathe. I hope you don't mind that my family and I went a bit all out."

"Oh, it's completely fine! Your house looks absolutely gorgeous. Charlie and I never really did anything this big, so it's all really amazing."

"Don't you usually spend the holidays with Charlie?" I ask.

"Yeah, but earlier today, Esme stopped by to introduce him to Sue Clearwater from the reservation and I've never seen him so flustered. So, I just told him he should spend Christmas with Sue to get to know her know better. It was a total coincidence!"

I thought about to what Esme had said days before about Charlie being so lonely. This meant I had Bella for night. Esme shot me a look that said _you're welcome_.

Behind her, I caught a glimpse of the grandfather clock. It was a quarter until eight and Emmett and Alice had yet to show their faces.

Jasper sensed my frustration and appeared from the living room. "Bella, it's certainly nice to see you again. Carlisle and Esme also took the liberty of preparing some snacks."

"You guys didn't have to do that. I know how much the smell disgusts you."

He smiled, "It's no big deal. Holiday spirit, remember? Rosalie's adding the finishing touches now."

Rosalie was by her side in a heartbeat, wiping her hands on her candy caned striped apron, "Happy holidays Bells! Now, come along, I need a human's judgment!"

Bella looked at me as Rosalie was dragging her away and I could only feign a small smile at her. As soon as everyone left the room, except for Jasper, I hissed to him, _"Where are they?!"_

Then suddenly, I hear sleigh bells, followed by a "Look out below!", and a crash. Luckily for me, only vampires could have heard this, so Bella was clueless in the kitchen.

Jasper and I ran quickly out in the trees and we both were definitely taken back by the scene.

There was a deep hole in the ground from the crash of what appeared to be a sleigh. It had crashed through the tree and left marks in its path. Alice was in the sleigh, holding the reins whereas Emmett was sitting on one of the two reindeer. That reindeer did not look happy with the vampire on top of him and tried multiple times to knock him off but Emmett was too strong for that. The reindeer were strangely dressed up in winter attire.

What was stranger though, was that in the backseat, where the sack of toys would normally go, was Santa himself in his traditional red and white outfit. Except he was tied up and furiously yelling at my siblings.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why is he tied up?!" I yelled, rushing over to free him.

Emmett hopped off of the reindeer. "Haha... about that…."

As soon as Santa was free, he jumped up and continued yelling, "Goddammit Emmett! First, you hunt my most prized reindeer and now you kidnap me! On Christmas Eve! You officially earned yourself the top spot on my naughty list!" Jasper and I couldn't help but snicker. Only Emmett would piss off old St. Nick.

"Ok, in my defense Santa, I never planned to kidnap you. I just needed you to help my brother get his first kiss, but you were too busy yelling at Emmett!" Alice retorted.

Santa stayed quiet and I could tell that Jasper was working his manipulation magic.

I stood in front of this Christmas figure. He was surprisingly shorter than I had imagined. "This is not really their fault; they were only trying to help me. See, I'm a vampire and I'm trying to get my first kiss with my human lover."

He looked surprised. "Oh! I see... and your siblings decided to go to my help? I think Cupid's your guy for this stuff."

"Actually, her favorite holiday is Christmas and my siblings think that you can help with Christmas cheer."

He blinked a few times before saying, "You need me to help you get your first kiss?"

I groaned. "As humiliating as that sounds, yes. Bella means a lot to me and I just want to do this right."

"Bella Swan?" he asked. I nodded. "She's a very good girl; rarely does anything wrong. In fact, I think what she wants for Christmas is a kiss from you!"

If I could blush, I'm sure my cheeks would be red. Alice giggled and said, "Oh, this is going to be such a cute Christmas! Won't you help us, Santa?" She had her sweet girlish charm turned on and along with Jasper's emotion-playing, he was sure to say yes.

I could hear how he was silently debating whether to help or not and finally said, "Oh fine. I need to uphold my reputation as a giving and kind man. You can have the sleigh for two hours tops. I need her back her without any damage and have the reindeer fed as well."

"Wait, you're letting me use the sleigh?" I asked, completely taken back.

"Why, of course! You honestly can't expect me to do more than that. I only make Christmas magic happen, but if you do it right, it's all you need!"

"Thanks, Santa. This really means a lot to me," I said. "Oh and one more thing, Bella doesn't really like the snow and coldness, so I was wondering if you can do anything about it?" It was a stupid question, I know, but stranger things have happened and I didn't want the snow to down her mood.

He reached in his red jacket and pulled out a tiny snow globe. The fake flakes were spinning all about. It resembled the snow that was falling now. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Santa held it in the palm of his hand and the flakes started to stop and gather at the bottom. Just like the actual weather was doing. Holy crap. The actual snow fall was stopping. The shock and amazement were clear on all of our faces.

"Dude," Emmett whispered to Alice, "We need to get our hands on that. Imagine how much havoc we can wreak."

"Ok, the snow is temporarily stopped, so you better make good use of your time."

"Thanks Santa!" I said, as I ran back to the house.

I found Bella chattering by the fireplace with Esme and Rosalie.

"Wait, so you're telling me that people don't really like fruitcake?" Esme inquired.

"No! It's just a holiday tradition that people do. Fruit and bakery just don't work together; people want their cakes sweet, not fruity."

Rosalie had a crease in her forehead. "Well, if people don't like it as a tradition, then why is it so popular?! What am I going to do with the 15 fruitcakes we baked? I thought humans loved that stuff!"

Bella leaned back laughing. "Maybe cook less next time? But, I'm sure if you deliver some around town, people would be grateful."

"Having fun, everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah! The house is absolutely magnificent and the first two bites of the fruitcake weren't that bad." Bella looked around. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"Oh, they're just outside. Emmett and Alice were doing some last-minute shopping."

A huge voice echoed through the house. "Hey hey hey! There's my favorite little human sister!" Emmett grabbed Bella into a crushing hug, spinning her around.

"Em! Put her down! She needs to be in one piece for her date with Edward," Alice chirped in. "I have your gift now, but I think I'll let Edward go first. After all, I'm saving the best for last!"

"Seriously doubt that, Alice," I remarked.

Bella turned to me. "What date?"

"Shhh... you'll see."

I waited to make sure Santa was hidden and when I caught the smell of Jasper leading him upstairs, I motioned to Bella to follow me outside.

My brain worked quickly to figure out how to start the kiss. Everything was going according to plan, but the only thing I wasn't sure of was when the moment was right.

I covered her eyes as I lead her out to the sleigh.

"Edward, what's the surprise? I'm so curious and you know I hate being out of the loop."

"Be patient, you impatient woman!"

Finally, with a few clumsy stumbles from Bella, we were in front of the sleigh and I removed my hands.

She let out a loud gasp. "E-Edward... how.. how did you manage this?"

I took her hand and led her to the seat. "Let's just say I have some connections with the North Pole. I want our first Christmas to be special."

"It's already special with you, but this, this is just amazing!" She inspected the curious reindeer. "Oh my god! This is Dasher and Vixen!"

I looked at her in confusion, "Um, how exactly can you tell? They pretty much all look the same to me."

"Don't you see the accessories they have on? That's how you distinguish them. Dasher has a tie; he's also the strongest by the way. Vixen has on a scarf and earmuffs! She's the most powerful, along with Prancer."

She was beaming with excitement and I couldn't help but smile. "You really know your Christmas information."

"Yeah well, Charlie was always told me stories." Dasher and Vixen were nuzzling her as she petted them affectionately.

"Well then, it's your lucky day, love. We're going on a little sleigh ride."

Bella suddenly jumped towards me and hugged me as hard as she could. "This is so great. You're the best."

"I know." She smacked my hand playfully. I quickly swept her off in feet and into my arms.

"Your carriage awaits, Madame." She giggled as she wrapped her warm hands around my neck.

"Do you know how to ride this thing?"

"Not really, but I heard that it's just like riding a horse." I grabbed the reigns and prayed that the reindeer will comply.

I gently whipped the reins and just like that, Dasher and Vixen started trotting along through the snow-covered ground. Slowly, the sleigh began to lift off from the ground, like an airplane. We were in the air now, the reindeer still continuing their little trot.

Bella and I turned to the sides to look at the fading ground behind us. My house stood out like a bright light in the darkness of the trees. My family was all standing outside, looking up at us, all of them mentally wishing me luck. I'd been alone for far too long now.

"Lucky bastards!" Emmett called after us.

Bella laughed gleefully as the cold wind blew through her long brown hair. "This is so awesome! The view is astounding!"

"Trust me, I think seeing you excited and cheerful is even better."

She gleamed at me and then scooted closer to me, snuggling into my side. We sat like that for a while, in perfect peace. The clear sky was dark and quiet, the moon shining brightly beside us. Bella closed her eyes and smiled.

I couldn't believe this beautiful angelic girl was mine. All mine. I looked at her gorgeous face. I can do this. I'm a 112 year old vampire who has faced much worse things than kissing a girl. If I was human, my hands would no doubt be sweating and my heart would be racing erratically. Bella looked calm and not in the very least nervous. It was usually the opposite.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. Had she not want to kiss me anymore? Is that why she's so calm? Santa had said she wanted a kiss for Christmas, but had she realize what a pussy I am and given up?

I pushed these thoughts aside. _I want to kiss her and for fuck's sake, I'm going to do it!_

"Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. They were filled with love. "I love you too, Edward. More than anyone that has ever loved anyone."

"I can think of one exception."

"Nah, I think I love you the most," she insisted. _Not possible. _I was insanely in love with her.

We were just staring at each other and I knew this was my cue to kiss her. I tried to muster up the courage to lean my head towards her, but then she looked away and pointed at the buttons in front of us on the sleigh.

"Do you know what these do?" she asked.

I internally groaned and said, "Not really."

Bella peered in closer. "I think this button makes hot chocolate! It has a little cup on it." She pressed the button and then we could both hear the whirring of the mechanism. A slot that I didn't know was there slid up. Disbelief washed over me as Bella pulled out a steaming red mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. Then, a small plate of cookies appeared. Maybe Emmett wasn't kidding about how Santa just munched on food all the time.

"Want some?" she asked.

I shook my head. "As delicious as that looks, it'll just sit in my stomach waiting for me to choke it back up."

She crinkled her nose in the most adorable fashion. "That's sounds tortuous and gruesome, so let's not talk about that."

"Well, there are a lot of things I want to talk about."

"Then shoot," Bella said, as she cautiously sipped the hot chocolate. She let out a little moan at the sweetness of it and my eyes shot up. Could I make her moan like that or even more? _You better kiss her and find out!_ My inner self was prodding at me to get it on already. I tried to calm my jumpy nerves and finally spoke.

"Bella, there's something I've wanted to try, but I just-" All of a sudden, the sleigh started to descend and Bella's eyes shot to the front.

"What's wrong?" she asked. _Oh my fucking goodness._

"Damn it," I hissed.

I tore my gaze away from her and looked up at the sky. If she wasn't here, I would've let out the loudest scream I could. Fate obviously _did not_ want this kiss to happen.

As we were getting closer to the ground, I've nearly decided just to give up on the whole endeavor. Every time I was about to kiss her, something had to interrupt us. Besides, it didn't seem like she wanted to kiss me anymore. I have never felt so dejected and pathetic.

We softly landed on the ground in the middle of a clearing and Bella asked me, "Do you know why the reindeer slowed down?"

I racked through my brain for something reasonable explanation and remembered how Santa said we needed to feed them.

"I think they're just hungry."

"Then where are the carrots?"

I pointed to the back of the sleigh, "Perhaps back there?"

"I don't think so… I looked back there and there was noth- oh wait! There are two bags here! How'd they get there?"

I turned around to help her pull them out. "Christmas magic? Santa's probably looking out for us."

Bella shook her head. "This is so surreal, yet so cool. The bags have the reindeer's names on it, so we just leave it there for them to eat?"

"I would assume." I grabbed her hands and balanced the two bags on my other hand. "Come on, let's go feed Santa's reindeer."

"Bet this is a first for you too," Bella teased.

"There are a few firsts I still need to do though." I hoped she could catch the double meaning.

As we approached Dasher and Vixen, they eagerly moved closer to us to get to the carrots. Bella grabbed two carrots and gave one to me. Her body was poised and still as she carefully moved to the carrot to Dasher's mouth. Much to her enjoyment, he accepted it excitedly and she squealed. My quiet and shy Bella actually squealed. _Note to self:_ _Celebrate Christmas all the time._

I repeated the same action, but unlike her friend, Vixen just roughly snatched the carrot into her mouth and chewed it in one bite.

"It's a good thing she didn't get a hold of your hand or else Santa's going to be mad getting back a reindeer with broken teeth," Bella remarked.

"Well, it can't be as worse as what Emmett did. He drank Rudolph's blood."

Her face was bewildered and then she started laughing unconditionaly. "Oh man, poor Santa. He's such a nice man to let us borrow his sleigh. This is definitely a night I can't forget."

I set the bags down for the reindeer to help themselves to and offered her my arm. "Let's make this night more unforgettable then. Take a walk with me?"

Bella linked her arm in mine and we headed towards the trees.

"This isn't going to be some scary Christmas trick, where the good-looking and charming guy seduces the poor innocent girl and takes her into the woods, where he kills her, right?"

I smirked, "You think I'm good-looking and charming?"

She looked down, but I could see the heat rushing to her face even in the cold. "You can't possibly not know how attractive you are and the effect you have on people. You... I don't know... You dazzle people!"

I smiled. "Do I dazzle you?"

"More than you actually should."

"It's always good to know I have that effect. I can use it to my advantage when I need to."

Bella lightly pushed me. "It's not nice to torture people like that. I bet you're on the naughty list this year for all the times I've suffered."

I put my hand over dead heart. "It's not my fault I was gifted with dazzling good looks."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't disagree."

"Come on, you know you're just as attractive. Probably even more."

Her already red cheeks got even redder. "Thank you," she mumbled timidly.

We continued walking through the forest, arm in arm, enjoying the crinkling noise of stepping on the fresh white snow. Everything felt right and perfect. For the first time tonight, I was actually calm and not nervous. Why worry about something when you have the most wonderful girl by your side? I realize now that even though it would be super awesome to get my first kiss with her, I shouldn't be bending fate, I should just be patient and wait for the right time. Because that's what you do for the girl you love; you wait.

Slowly, we both stopped in front of a tree that was blocking our way. It was an uncanny tree, different from all the dead icicle-covered trees around it. The leaves were dead and the branches frozen, but the most distinct feature was the bunches of plants found throughout the tree.

Mistletoe.

It was a mistletoe tree. It stood out of place among all these dead evergreen trees, something or someone had put it here or it had appeared magically.

Directly above us was a piece of mistletoe. It was dangling lightly as if it were waiting for some couple to stumble under it, kiss, and fall in love.

I was already deeply in love with Bella, but what happened next only made me love her more.

She was looking at me and I was looking at her; gold eyes mixing with dark brown to make a sweet caramel color. I looked at her parted pink lips and her breath hitched.

Suddenly, I knew why those past attempts didn't work out. Because right here in the middle of the forest under this sentimental mistletoe was the _right_ moment. The sky was chilly and still, the sparkling snow around us gleaming, and the perfect girl was here by my side. And I wanted to kiss to her.

I took one step forward.

She took one step forward.

Our lips met each other slowly.

For second, we just stayed there, frozen in time as if we needed to adjust to this new feeling. Then I reached up and cupped her cheek. Slowly, very cautiously, I moved my lips against hers and she responded by doing the same. Time seemed to be unmoving, as if it were letting us catch up and get lost in each other. Bella's lips were warm and soft and even better than I thought they'd be. This was absolute bliss.

I decided I wanted to try something. I removed my hand from her cheek and brought both of them to her waist, pulling her closer to me, which resulted in a small gasp. I took the opportunity to bring my tongue out and licked her bottom lip before moving it slowly into her parted lips. Bella complied willingly by parting her lips even more while my tongue explored. She was so warm and fucking _sweet. _I heard a little moan and holy shit, the fire inside me flared. More. I wanted her to make more noises.

Her tongue tentatively stroked mine and I let out a low growl as our tongues mingled with each other, fighting for dominance. Her hands found their way to my hair and started to pull my hair as the kiss got more passionate. Our mouths moved against each other in sync, never wanting to stop. One of my hands started to explore her body; Bella moaned and whimper as I touched places I never have before.

The kiss eventually slowed to stop because she needed to catch her breath. I looked at her with love and passion and amazement. _I kissed her. I finally kissed her! _I wanted to jump in the air and do a victorious fist thrust, but I fought to keep calm as Bella's heartbeat was returning to normal.

My mind was racing; there were so many things I wanted to say, so many more ways to kiss her, but all of that can wait. I simply said, "Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

"Thank god you guys are back! Santa is totally ruining my Christmas!" Emmett exclaimed as Bella and I entered the house. He pulled us both into his arms.

Santa walked around the corner, holding a gallon of eggnog and a fruitcake. "Good to see you two are finally back! Did you have a blast?" He winked.

Bella just stared at him, seemingly at a loss for words.

Santa laughed his loud merry laugh. "I'm real and you better believe it, little girl. Your vampires friends here kidnapped me, so Eddie-boy could use my sleigh to woo you! I can tell it worked."

"Don't let his round happiness fool you, Bella!" Emmett said, "He's pure evil, I tell you!"

"What did Santa even do?" Bella asked.

"Chores! Terrible chores! Like back rubs!" Emmett shuddered at the memory. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go cut my hands off."

I held back a chuckled at he walked off. Poor Emmett. I definitely owe him and Alice for this. "The sleigh's outside, Santa. I must admit; the reindeer and mechanism are very impressive."

"The hot chocolate was nice, huh? Mrs. Clause added that touch." He stretched before saying, "Emmett's a pretty good kid. I'll be sure to stop by again later tonight to leave some special gifts. Tell your family I said bye, Edward."

I shook his hand. "I will, Santa. Thank you so much."

He paused at the door and said teasingly, "Don't get too naughty with each other now."

Instead of blushing like usual, Bella turned to me with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I wouldn't mind being very naughty actually."

Her remark shocked me, but then I snapped out for it and I grabbed her by the waist and crushed my lips to her, savoring each and every single of her warmth and sweetness. "You can only get naughty with _me_. No one else."

She nodded as she continued to kiss me hard and fast, trying to get her lips anywhere she could. There could be no better feeling in the world than Bella's lips and I plan on kissing her at every chance I get. I walked Bella back so she was against the wall and I mumbled as many 'I love you's as I could.

"I love you." I kissed her neck.

"I love you." I kissed her cheeks.

"I love you." I kissed her nose.

"I really truly love you." I kissed her lips.

Bella shook her head. "I can't believed you planned all this for me. I'm the luckiest girl ever."

"Well, you are the best, so you deserve the best."

She sighed in contentment. "Merry Christmas, Edward. I really truly love you too."

I kissed her even harder, pouring out all my love for her. From a distance, I could hear the rest of my family coming back from their own festivities. I moved in for one quick kiss, but Bella's hands held my head in place, not wanting me to go. She didn't know the others were on her way, but I complied, continuing to kiss her.

"Oh my god! Esme! Carlisle! Everyone! Bella and Edward are making out! I got to go take my eyeballs out now!" Emmett joked.

But I ignored him. I've waited too long for this wonderful girl and I wasn't going to let go of her.

_Thank god for Christmas._

* * *

**I hope my readers have a fantastic holiday! **

**Please leave me your thoughts and reviews c:**

**You can find more one shots on my profile.**

**-Alexis**


End file.
